Beautiful Cuts
by hutchersonsgirl
Summary: It has been 10 long years since The Harmon's passed away in the Murder House. Ever since then, no-one has dared to come anywhere near the house. But when a new family moves in, drama seems to follow Violet and Tate as they both struggle with their forbidden feelings for each other. And when a mysterious girl and a possessive boy tries to break their bond, Hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first American Horror Story fanfic on Fanfiction net! Sorry for any errors! Please Review!**

 **Chapter 1**

She missed him.

God, how she missed him.

She missed his calculating yet loving brown eyes that followed her movements. She missed his earthy yet sweet scent that vibrated off him. She missed running her fingers through his beautiful soft curls.

She missed him so much that every time she thought of him it pained her to not be near him, just to hear his rusty voice.

It had been 10 long years since she had yelled at him to disappear. It had been 10 years since she found out what he had done to her poor mother and those children back in 1994…

She can still feel the pain in her chest just like it had been like yesterday. It was as if her heart had been ripped right out of her chest and squeezed so hard that she even found it hard to breathe.

She knew that what he did was unforgiveable. It was disgusting and vile but deep down, Violet couldn't help but still want to feel his protective arms wrapped around her small slim frame.

Tears started to slide down the young broken girls face as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her straight dark blonde hair was perfectly still framing her beautiful face.

Pale skin, rosy red lips and vibrant hazel eyes. She was what they called her beautiful. But somehow Violet couldn't understand what they saw. She looked average. Normal.

But she wasn't normal. Wanting a physcotic murdering rapist wasn't normal. She felt sick. She wanted to scream out loud. She wanted to pull her hair and hit her head against the tile wall hard for being stupid. She didn't understand why she couldn't just forget him. Just like her previous boyfriends before him. Why couldn't she just move on and forget him? Why did she still want to feel his presence near her?

She shook her head and lifted the small razor off the bathroom sink and into her cold palm. She rolled up her left arms sleeve and looked down on the previous cuts that it did to her skin.

The long cuts along the inside her arm was still there. There were about 5 big ones and 6 small ones around it.

Even though she knew she would heal in a few days, she longed to feel pain. She wanted to forget everything that happened. She needed to feel the sharp razor pressed against her rugged skin dragging across, blood slowly oozing out.

She thought about killing herself. Even though she was dead, she wondered that if she killed herself, would she come back again. Would she still be locked in this house forever?

She once read in a book that when someone dies, there soul usually goes to heaven. So why was she not in heaven? Why did it feel like hell?

She slowly cut on her skin, wincing slightly from the sharp pain but ignored it as she made a new one.

After successfully doing 10 long drags on her arms (and some on her old ones) she washed the small razor off and hid it in the mirror cabinet. She rinsed her arm and winced as the cold water splashed across her scars but she didn't care.

She felt satisfied.

Rolling down her sleeve, she heads out of the small bathroom and heads out of her boring room and down the stairs into the rest of downstairs.

The house was eerie silent which made her wonder where they were.

After the new family had ran out in the middle of the night half dressed, they hadn't come back ever since. So there belongings were left to the ghosts of the house in big boxes.

Violet's mother, Vivian and Moira, the maid were ecstatic to finally get some furniture. They had unloaded the boxes and set all the cups, cutlery and plates in the kitchen. Then they decorated the living room by placing there furnished items in it.

There was now a large 4 seater cream coloured couch that sat in the middle with a TV in front. There was also a small coffee table and a few drawers where picture frames that were empty stood amongst them.

It somehow felt odd.

"Violet, there you are!" A bright voice said from behind her as she whirled around to find her mother smiling at her.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked with confusion etched over her face.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. I just have exciting news!" Vivian said gleaming with happiness as she softly grabbed Violet's arm and lead her into the kitchen and out the back door.

The sun was bright against her pale face and the fresh breeze that whooshed past her felt somewhat good. Even though she was dead, she could still feel the suns hot gleam across her face and it felt nice.

Vivian had finally stopped her pulling her and she came to a halt as she gazed up ahead. Violet snapped out of her daze and turned to what her mother was looking at.

There stood Constance, Tate's mother, standing bright in the open green grass bending down on her two knees. There stood Travis, smiling bright, her father Ben and Moira helping Constance pump something that was bright blue.

Violets eyes suddenly widened as she realised what they were doing. They were pumping up a swimming pool.

Excitement coursed through Violet as she tried not to show how happy she was. Violet had always loved swimming. When she was younger, her mother took her to swimming lessons where she learned to love the water.

The water made her calm, at peace and that was she needed most nowadays.

"Hey Violet! Come check this out!" her father cried out to her as everyone's eyes landed on Violet.

Violet kept a straight face on as she walked from where she was standing and over to the inflatable pool.

The half-done inflatable pool appeared to be around 8 metres long. She tried not to let her cheery smile past her depressed state but the more she stared at it, a small grin lit across her features.

"I'll go help Constance some more" Ben said as he walked over to Moira and Constance and started to help them.

Violet thought she was alone until she felt a hot breath fan across her ear, causing heat to travel fast to her cheeks.

"Do you like swimming?"

Violet whipped around as she found Travis, the tall handsome man that stood before her. He was smiling wide as she showed off his pearly white teeth.

Violet hadn't known Travis died here until around 3 years ago. He had been hiding down in the basement like the other ghosts have been doing but ever so recently, he had been coming out more often.

He was attractive, Violet might as well add. His long brunette hair was tied up in a half man bun and his green eyes gleamed. She didn't ask how old he was though. She guessed that he was in his mid-twenties when he had died. She didn't press on it though.

Reverting back to his question, Violet nods her head. "I actually love swimming. It calms me down" She replied nonchalantly to him.

"That's awesome. I love swimming too. It used to be my favourite thing in the world" He says to her which causes her eyes to widen.

Violet couldn't really picture Travis a swimming type of guy. She had always thought he was more of a road tripping rock band kinda guy.

"Really? I can't really imagine you the type as a swimming type of guy" She teases as he chuckles a bit too loudly which causes Constance's eyes to flutter over to her.

Her eyes are hard on her which causes Violet's insides to churn roughly but she ignores it and turns her attention back to Travis.

"And why is that?" Travis says as he leans in a bit closer. Her head was now a hand away from his chest so she had to stare up at him.

Violet couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable so she slowly stepped back, hoping he wouldn't notice. His eyes darted towards her and something quick flashes in his eyes before it's gone.

She quickly replies to stop the tension. "Maybe it's your poor taste in music" she teases using her dry humour which surprises her when he starts to laugh loudly. She soon joins in laughing with him at her lame joke.

Violet's head turns slightly upwards as she stares at the brick walls of the Victorian house. The small window of the attic was bright, the sun reflecting off it.

But as poor Violet stared at it more, she could make out a figure. And before she could figure out who that figure was, there stood Tate Langdon staring down at her.

 **First chapter yay! This is a pretty short chapter but I'll try and make the next one longer. The next one introduces the new family moving in and new upbringings. Hope You'll enjoyed it! Please review! Much love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter here! This chapter consists of the new family moving in. Hope you all like it**

 **Chapter 2**

He watched her.

He watched how her delicate beautiful hair danced as she moved gracefully. He watched how her eyes gleamed with happiness but the happiness never seemed to reach her mouth. He watched her sleep, her chest slowly heaving up and down. He watched how her rosy lips were slightly opened as she breathed.

He watched her.

He tried to forget her. Ignore her even. But he loved her too much to do that.

He watched her when she sobbed in the bathroom, his heart aching for her. He watched her cut her wrists and it angered him. He couldn't do anything about it.

 _His_ poor Violet was broken because of him. And Tate hated himself for that.

Why did he have to hurt her? All she had done was love him. But in return, Tate broke her.

' _You are the darkness Tate.. .'_

Tate was a monster. He didn't deserve to have a beautiful kind loving person like his Violet. He didn't deserve to feel loved and happy. Deep down, Tate was a monster. He had murdered people. He had raped someone. It was unforgiveable. And Tate knew that.

But somehow he wished deep down that Violet would come running back to him like she always did.

But that was nothing more than a fantasy.

So as Tate stared at himself in the mirror, he started to drift slowly.

Back into the basement and darkness were monsters belong.

"Wanna play scrabble?"

Violet's eyes opened wide as she looked down from her bed and at the doorway to find her Father standing there, holding the game box.

Violet tried not to roll her eyes. Ever since they had all died, it seemed that her parents were happier than ever. They were always together, as if stuck by the hip. Violet forced herself to be happy.

But if dying was the resolution to have a better family, why didn't they all do it earlier?

"I hate that game" Violet replied solemnly as she got up from her sleeping position and over towards her music collection where she started to browse through it.

She heard a deep sigh from her father. "Violet, I don't understand why you are being so grumpy lately. What's wrong honey?" Her father said softly as she heard the bed dip down.

Tate.

Tate was the cause of her sudden attitude change.

The day she caught him watching down on her seemed like her whole world stopped. Her heart had begun to race faster and her breaths continued to fasten.

It had felt like time froze and it was just the two of them again. Happy and blinded by love.

But when she blinked, Tate was gone.

And suddenly anger spread through her body like wildfire. Why didn't he smile? Why did he just stare at me as if he hasn't ever met me before?

She was beyond pissed. But confused. She didn't want to ever see him again but she was pissed that he didn't show herself to him in person and not from a stupid window.

What was wrong with her?

Shaking her thoughts, she looks over her shoulder, boring her hard gaze on her father. "Nothing that concerns you"

Her father was taken aback from her response but he quickly gathered himself. "Look Violet, I know this is hard but-"

"Did you seriously just come into my room to give me some stupid phycology advice? If that's it, then get out. That shit doesn't work anyways" She replied wanting to get a rise out of her father and it worked.

"Violet Leigh Harmon! I do not accept that kind of beha-"Her father was cut off mid-sentence as Violet got up from her position on the floor.

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" She said as she smirked at him. His facial expression was priceless as he gaped at her wide eyed.

"Violet, do not push me. I'm trying to reach out to you. If you'll just-"

"God Dad! Don't you understand! I don't want you to reach out to me! I don't want to pretend that everything is fine because it certainly isn't. Why can't you just understand that?" Violet yelled loudly at her father as she paced back and forth.

Why did nobody understand her? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Violet! What has gotten into you?" Her father now stood up and stalked towards her. His height was towering over her which made her confidence boost down but she did not let it show.

"I'm sick of this. I'm so fucking sick of this. I hate staying here for the rest of my eternity. I hate acting as if it doesn't affect me but it does! Out of all people, you'd should understand that! But you don't! I fucking hate this shit hole." She screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

She walked around her father and jumped onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow.

She wanted to scream. She knew she was being selfish. But she didn't care.

She heard her father gulp and his footsteps fading.

"Violet, I hope you understand what I'm doing here. I am trying to reconcile this family again. If you don't want to be part of it, you don't have a choice. Just remember how much we love you Violet. Me and your mother." Her father's voice wavered in the air as she heard him sigh and the door closing slowly.

Violet rubbed her head deeper into the pillow, trying to ignore the harsh words she had spat out at her poor father. He seemed so shock to see Violet like that, screaming awful things at him. Guilt washed over her for a few moments but swallowed it down.

What's done is done.

Suddenly, a loud beep honks from outside her window which causes her eyebrows raise in confusion. Wiping the tears furiously away with her sleeve, she hops off the comfy bed and heads towards the large window and peers out.

A black car is parked on the pavement driveway along with a truck just outside the property. The car door swings open to reveal a young girl and a young boy exiting and staring wide eyed at the house.

Violet gasps. Why were there knew people moving in? How come she didn't know about this? Shaking her head, Violet instantly dashes out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mom!" She calls out weakly.

Violet entered the kitchen to find Moira sitting along the bench, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Moira, have you seen my mom?" Violet asks the old frail lady. Moira puts the cup down and tilts her head to Violet. "I'm not sure sweetie. But why don't you come and sit with me" Moira offered her arm waving to the empty seat next to her.

Violet hesitated for a moment before huffing and taking a seat down next to the old lady. Violet snaps back her attention to Moira. "Since when did we have a new family come to move in?" Violet questions.

Moira sighs. "I'm not actually sure. I just found out myself"

Violet sighs. "Would you like a cup of tea?" The old lady asked her but Violet shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for tea. She needed answers.

Suddenly, a middle aged woman comes gushing into the kitchen, oblivious to Moira and Violets presence in the room.

"Gosh, this house is so beautiful" She says excitement lacing in her tone. She was quite pretty, Violet thought. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and had vibrant hazel eyes. She walked over to the bench as she touched it with her fingertips looking bedazzled. "Hey Marissa! Come check this out!" A man's deep voice echoed from the other room as the lady- Marissa wandered off.

Moira suddenly placed her tea down. "I must find Mr and Mrs Harmon to inform them" and then she was gone.

Violet rolled her eyes. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to her father after their heated argument just a few minutes ago. Violet quickly got off the stool and walked back into the foyer and up the stairs and towards her room.

As she walked in, she suddenly found the younger girl stalking around her room. Surprised, Violet walked towards the window sill and sat on it watching the girl with intense eyes. She watched as the girl walked over to Violet's music player and picked up her precious CD's.

"How lame" She muttered as she threw Nirvana's CD across the room and onto the floor. Violet gaped at this girl. Did she just call her music lame? Who did she think she was?

She watched as the girl walked over to the wardrobe and opened it wide, coughing slightly from the dust that washed over her. Gathering herself, she takes out a hanger with Violet's dress hanging on it and she watches how the girl cringes.

"Whoever lived here seriously needed a definite makeover" The young girl rudely remarked as she rolled her eyes and stuffed the clothes back into the wardrobe. Violet's small mouth formed an 'O'.

How dare this girl come in, insult her music AND her clothes too? Violet wanted nothing more than to pull this girls hair. Just because Violet didn't dress slutty didn't mean she needed a 'makeover'. Violet was fine with the way she was.

Violet flared her nose, anger rising up in her. _I'll teach this girl a lesson_ Violet evilly thought as she gracefully moved towards the door. She pulled it slightly back letting it creak hoping to scare the girl but she didn't notice.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the door wide back and slammed the door hard shut. She smirked as she turned towards the frightened girl who was breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide with fear and she looked to be completely frozen.

"Mom!" The girl yelled as she quickly looked around at her surroundings. She quickly raced over towards the door, swung it open and raced out, frightened.

Violet suddenly started to laugh. Pathetic, she thought. Violet clutched her stomach as she laughed harder. The girl's face was priceless! Violet suddenly calmed down as she twirled around and landed on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling as her mind started to wonder to Tate.

How was he? Was he okay? Was he happy? Violet needed to know. Not knowing about what was happening with Tate was making her go crazy. But at the same time, she wanted to ignore these pathetic feelings. It made her feel sick.

She quickly propped herself up on her elbows as she stared straight ahead of her. Her room-well not anymore was empty apart from her wardrobe. A wash of loneliness coursed through her.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a boy's head peeped through.

"Who the hell are you?"

 **Second chapter yay! Thank you for the two lovely people who reviewed! It made my day! At least 3 reviews for the next chapter? Thank you so much! Love you all xx (Btw this chapter was rushed lmao)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter yay! Thank you guys to all the people who favorited this story and who follows it! Thank you to the people who reviewed! All your nice comments keep me motivated! Thank you guys! Here's the chapter you guys all deserve...**

 **Chapter 3**

Violet snapped out of her long hard daze and stared down at the boy who stood at the doorway. Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the pathetic human. He was just a boy after all.

"Your worst nightmare" Violet rudely says as she hops off the bed, shrugging her striped cardigan over her shoulders. Even though the LA sun was sharp and humid, she still insisted on wearing cardigans.

The boy did not seemed amused by this as he glared down at her. He was much taller than her, probably the same height as Tate which made her have to look up at him.

Violet had to admit, the boy was damn good looking. His bronzed skin showed off his LA signature look along with his boyish roguish features. He had those bright blue rare eyes that seemed to draw Violet in which made her want to hit herself.

"I'm being serious. Who the fuck are you?" He said harshly at her which caused Violet to chuckle darkly a bit. "Wow not even a hi? Did your parents ever teach you a thing or two about manners?"

The boys blue eyes pierced down heavily on her as she watched him lower her eyes, checking her out. Violet tried not to blush but her body betrayed her as she felt crimson red appear on her cheeks.

"My parents teach me not to talk to strangers" He says in a know it all tone which causes Violet to laugh a bit.

"Gee, I was just kidding. Stop being so uptight" She carelessly roamed towards him and stood at a comfortable space. She held out her hand to the boy.

"I'm Violet"

The boy stares down at her hand oddly. Violet laughed once more. "I don't bite" She teases him which causes the boy to smile awkwardly before hesitantly taking his hand out and shaking hers.

His hand was large and firm as they wrapped around her hand. Warmth spread through Violet as she lets out a grin at him.

"I'm Zack" His deep voice says as Violet watches a small smile to appear on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"So Zack, what brings you here?" Violet asks as she releases the boys hand and plops back onto the bed, leaning against her elbow which holds her weight up for support.

Zack calculates her movements and looks hesitant to answer but the silly boy does anyways. "Got expelled from my last school" He tried to act cool as he folded his arms over, hoping she would notice all the scars and marks on his biceps but he watches her as she throws her head back from a laugh.

"Bit of a bad boy I see" She playfully teases at him which causes Zack to smirk widely at her. "You bet" He says winking at her, which causes her to roll her eyes in response.

"And what brings you here Violet?" Zack asks as he moves towards the bed and sits on the opposite side of her, sitting down but being careful not to intrigue on her personal space.

"Guess" She replies in a monotone voice. He thought about it for a while. A beautiful girl like Violet made it seem hard for anything to be wrong with her. But oh boy how he was so wrong.

"Family issues?" He questions and she nods in response. "What happened?" He didn't expect her to answer him, but she did which threw him off guard.

"My dad slept with one of his students and my mom miscarried a baby. Plus I smoke so they thought a new fresh start will work. And now look at what happened" She exclaimed to him as she sat up and crossed her legs over.

Her hazel warm eyes stared at him with such intensity that he was taken aback by how attractive she was. "What happened now?" Zack pushed on with the matter.

A look registered across Violet's face but was gone in a flash. "Quite the persistent one aren't you?" She remarked back at him which caused flames to heat up on his cheeks.

"Only to beautiful girls like you" He cockily smirked as she blushed but rolled her eyes. Suddenly she leaned in, scooting closer next to him so that there thighs were practically touching which he didn't mind.

Thoughts jogged back to Violet like a marching band blaring through her head. The thoughts of being in this position brought painful memories of her and Tate again. She missed inhaling his deep scent and realising how much she missed his touch consumed her that at one point she had learnt to shut off her emotions and take a break from this hell.

Violet soon picked up a few sneaky and dirty tricks as she used her looks to get what she wanted. At first, she was horrified. Not just of the thought of using people but seeing at how dark she had turned.

She had no one now. And after mastering this very skilful technique, it was a hard task for people to say no.

And what she needed most was a smoke.

"If I'm such a beautiful girl, you wouldn't mind heading down to the store and buying me a pack of cigarettes?" She whispered softly to him, her hot breath fanning closely to his ear which caused a flurry of tingles to go spreading through his body.

"Y-yeah, of course" He stuttered out as he watched a small smile to appear on Violet's face. Suddenly, Violet pulled back and clapped her hands together, happy that she had tricked this poor boy into getting what she wants.

"Great, meet you outside" She says as she hops off the comfy bed, straightens out her clothes and heads out of the closing it softly behind her as she trudges downstairs.

Sometimes Violet thought about all the happy memories she had. Like when she was a little girl, she used to ride on the big shoulders of her dad, not having a care in the world. Laughing freely. Hair dancing with the wind.

 _What happened to that poor girl?_

Violet had missed that girl so much that she sobbed and cut her delicate arms every night, wishing that her soul could just rest in peace. She didn't understand how she could take this place any longer. She felt lonely, unwanted, scared and frightened.

Just like the little girl she was.

Shaking off her thoughts, she begins to walk down the hallway when a large pair of firm hands suddenly yanks her backwards not even leaving time for Violet to gasp in surprise.

She was suddenly slammed against the wall harshly, her back connecting which made her groan in pain but a large hand covered her mouth. Her mind was foggy from the hard pain that recoiled with her head and it was too dark to see anything which made her vision blurry.

Violet tried not to let the tears flow down her face but she couldn't help but let them freely fall.

 _What was going on_?

"Violet..."A soft but roguish deep voice spoke out to her.

Violet freezes as her mind regathers the phrase and she instantly knew who it was.

It felt like a ton of bricks had fell upon her right now as her heart started to beat faster in her chest, her speed of breaths quickening by the minute.

She would recognise that voice anywhere. She had dreamed of hearing his voice for so long that she had completely forgotten about how he even sounded. His voice sounded rough, croaky even as if he hasn't talked in a while.

She knew it was him. Even though wherever the hell she was, was pitch black she knew it was him, and she couldn't help but feel confused, scared, angry and happy.

What is going on with you Violet?

The hand from her mouth slowly releases its tight grasp as Violet let out a puff of air as if she had been holding in for that long. She wheezed as she inhaled the oxygen but the only thing she could smell was Tate's over powering scent.

"Violet" Tate said once more, more secure as his breath fans closely to her ear. Tingles spread through Violet's slim body like wildfire as she tried to find the words to speak but her words were too caught up in her throat.

"Who was that guy you were talking too?" Tate said once more. Anger suddenly pulsated through Violet's body. How dare he shove me into a black hole and interrogate her? He damn well had no right!

"My new boyfriend. What are you going to do about it?" She sneered at him with a sudden boost of confidence which caused a low growl to emit from his throat. Suddenly, she felt his body move up against her so that her head was touching his chest softly.

Violet turned her head sideways as she tried to block his scent away but it was too damn intoxicating. "Don't test me Violet. Why were you talking to him? What did he say?" Tate aggressively asked her as she felt his breaths panting down from his height.

She didn't understand how much longer she could hold until she gave in. And damn it she was to stubborn to admit it. With a new found encouragement and boost Violet finally found the right words.

"We were talking about where we should go on our first date, which by the way is on Halloween night. He said something of a place downtown but I just suggested the bedroom…" Violet said as she lets out a dark chuckle at Tate evilly as she heard another growl emit from him.

"Don't push me Violet, you don't understand what I can do" He fired back at her in warning tone. Violet knew how to push oh sweet Tate's buttons. She would do it. She wasn't afraid anymore.

Pushing down the feelings of wanting to wrap her arms around him she scoffed. "What are you going to do Tate? Hurt me? C'mon, we all know that that's not going to work"

Suddenly her hands were pinned tightly around her wrists against the wall as she could make out Tate's fingers wrapping around her wrist. Suddenly as she tilted her head, she felt Tate staring at her within eye to eye level.

"Oh but I can Violet. And you can't do anything about it" Tate whispered as he slammed his soft lips against hers.

Violet gasped as he slammed his lips against hers. Violet had almost forgotten what Tate tasted like. What it felt to be kissing him again. Tingles spread through her as she tried to the fight the urge of kissing him.

He moved his lips at the right angles which caused Violet to let out a low moan. Excitement coursed through Tate. He missed her too damn much.

Finally giving in, Violet quickly responded to his kisses as their lips moved in perfect sync. It had felt like fireworks had gone off and her knees had turned to jelly because she almost collapsed when Tate wrapped a secure arm around her waist and held her up.

The kiss was a gentle yet hungry kiss as they both felt the desire for more. Violet's face was flushed with heat and as Tate kissed her more, waves of lustful passionate love crashes through her as their kisses became more urgent.

Their mouths seemed to be made for each other as they fought over the dominance. Tate slowly bit on Violet's bottom lip asking for entrance and she welcomed it by opening her mouth.

Tate tasted sweet as she felt his tongue ravage hers as they danced intertwined in their mouth. Tate moaned as he pressed her harder against the wall and Violet couldn't help but gasp by his eagerness.

Suddenly, Tate pulled back harshly as Violet suddenly opened her eyes. "Do you want more?" Tate stares as he huskily asks Violet. He dives quickly onto her neck, sucking and kissing on her weak spot sending waves of pleasure to course through her making her toes curl up in delight.

"Yes" She breathed out as she weaved her fingers through his blonde locks pushing him closer to her. She needed more.

"Too bad. Next time you want to make me jealous, learn how to get over me before throwing yourself at him" Tate said as he pulled back staring intently at her.

Confusion laced on her features as she moved her hand from beside her and reached out into the darkness but couldn't feel or smell Tate anywhere.

"Tate?" She softly whispered out to the darkness, hoping she would hear his deep voice but there was nothing but pitch black. Disappointment coursed through her as she fought back the tears.

 _He was gone_ she thought as she finally felt her knees give up as she fell sloppily down onto the floor.

Suddenly, the door opened wide and bright light streamed through out. Violet's poor eyes cringed as tears still fell from her hazel eyes as she stared at the figure.

"Violet?" Zack's boyish voice spoke out as Violet finally let go, waves of tears streaming down her eyes. She felt Zack's immediately race over to her small figure and crouched beside her as she feels his strong arms cradle around her slender arms. She leans her head against his chest. Her eyes were blurry but she couldn't stop the massive waves of tears strolling down her face. She felt Zack threading her hair through his fingers softly.

"Shh it's going to be okay" Zack cooed. Violet knew better.

And it certainly wasn't going to be okay.

 **I'm actually very happy about this chapter. I was thinking about making it a bit longer but I realised that I had written at least over 2000 words :0**

 **This chapter was a bit rushed and I promise if there are any mistakes, please correct them if you'd like. I wasn't really planning on the kissing scene but my fingers typed away so there you have it. I rly suck at kissing etc scenes idek my mind goes completely blank.**

 **In the next chapter, Tate meets the other girl (Zack's sister) and more heated scenes comes up! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Much love xx**


End file.
